El plan mejor trazado
by Nasuasda
Summary: Y entonces Blaise recordó lo que pasaría si no la encontraba desnuda y en la ducha. Tragó grueso. Blaise estaba muerto, castrado no. Blaise estaba muerto. Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**_Disclaimer:_** _No soy inglesa, no soy rica y no me apellido Rowling._

__Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"__

Pues aquí traigo mi participación, que he de decir me ha costado muchísimo hallar un buen momento en el cual ambientarla. Por lo demás decir que la historia tiene **1.488 palabras **y que me ha tocado nombrar a **Andrew Kirke**. Sin más, el fic :)

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

Cuando el director de tu colegio decide que la mejor manera de _limar asperezas_ entre los alumnos que se odian es encerrarlos juntos durante toda una noche, sin magia, completamente solos... pues como que a uno no le hace mucha gracia, la verdad.

Sobre todo si un montón de maldiciones, insultos y peleas después, el director llega a la conclusión de que mejor encerrar a los mentados alumnos durante tres días seguidos. Sin magia, sin clases, sin posibilidad de escapar. Todo para _limar asperezas._

Y si ya cuando el tercer día los encuentra al borde de las manos y el director no tiene una mejor idea que encerrarlos durante cuatro días más... digamos que a los chicos no les queda más remedio que estarse calladitos por lo que queda de semana y rezar a todos los dioses y a todas las deidades posibles porque los días pasen cuanto antes y poder así volver a la vida real. La de las clases, la de ella Gryffindor y él Slytherin, la de él sangre pura y ella traidora a la sangre, la de las disputas, la del odio, la conocida.

Así que calladito y con buena letra, Blaise Zabini debía estarse quieto. El problema es que era jodidamente difícil. Él, que se caracterizaba por ser amante de las mujeres, complaciente y galante no podía estar tanto tiempo sin disfrutar del calor de una mujer. O, en su defecto y tratándose esa mujer de Ginny Weasley... de molestar a dicha mujer.

Lo dicho, que Blaise no llevaba ni un día con la boca cerrada, sin emitir ninguna palabra mal sonante, ni darle a la pelirroja una buena lección y ya tenía las manos sudorosas, una opresión desconocida en su pecho y un plan bien trazado en su mente.

Porque Blaise Zabini no estaba hecho para dejar tranquila a una mujer. No, por algo lo llamaban _el terror de las nenas_. Y ya era hora de demostrarle el por qué a esa pelirroja consentida. Era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Blaise era consciente de que la pelirroja lo mataría, pero él había prometido no mirar mientras ella se duchase. Y no mirar no incluía en absoluto no entrar al baño. Blaise miró por decimonovena vez su reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y amatistas y comprobó que aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la pelirroja estuviera desnuda y en la ducha. Todavía no podía entrar.

Si por algún motivo no se encontraba a la leona desnuda y dentro de la ducha, Blaise estaba seguro que lo castraba.

El Slytherin también era consciente de que aún no se conocían lo suficiente como para que entrase de esa manera a invadir su espacio personal.._. ¡Qué más daba!_ ¡No es como si fueran amantes! ¡No tenía que conquistarla! _¡Debía asustarla!_ Sólo eso, para no aburrirse, para que esa molesta sensación terminara de una vez.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca. _Mierda_. Sólo había pasado un minuto. Si seguía así se volvería loco. Tendría que encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse.

_¡Oh!,_ _Investigaría_ a su compañera de habitación. Sí, llevaba con Weasley encerrado en esa habitación el tiempo suficiente para que cada uno hubiera usado una parte del enorme armario empotrado. Y sí, esa era una idea tan buena como cualquier otra.

Por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

— **¡¿Pero qué demonios?!** —exclamó el morocho al encontrarse una nota con su nombre en el cajón de la Weasley. ¿La abría o no la abría? ¿La abría? Miró a derecha e izquierda, comprobando que nadie lo estuviera espiando.

Con el aura de alguien que sabe está cometiendo una travesura pero quiere salvar el pellejo, se dirigió de puntillas, ¡carta en mano!, a la enorme cama. Una vez dentro y tapado hasta el cuello, hundió la cabeza entre las sabanas para leer.

Juró al darse cuenta que no tenia varita y, obviamente, no podía ver en la oscuridad. Puso en marcha la segunda táctica. De espaldas a la puerta del baño, ¡y comprobando su reloj a cada instante!, se acostó hecho un ovillo ocultando la carta de cualquiera que no fuera él y empezó a leer.

_Apestoso Zabini._

_Realmente espero que no estés tan demente como para hurgar en mi ropa interior. De ser así, te recuerdo que cuando salgamos de aquí, podré utilizar magia y nadie te salvará de un buen Mocomurciélago._

_G.W_

_Posdata: el sobre (y la carta) tienen una poción muggle que provoca urticaria._

Con más rapidez de la normal, pero siempre menor a la deseada, Blaise saltó fuera de la cama soltando el sobre y la carta de golpe.

— **¡Maldita Weasley!** —graznó furioso.

Se limpió las manos con ímpetu en su pantalón de pijama y luego se deshizo de la prenda. Fue hasta la parte del armario que le pertenecía a él y cogió otros. Entonces se le ocurrió buscar en el armario de su compañera. Todo por conocerla mejor, conste. _Y por no aburrirse._

Nuevamente de puntillas y en silencio se dirigió al armario de la pelirroja... Para encontrarse con otro sobre idéntico al que yacía en el suelo.

—**Imposible.** —con los humos de la indignación empezando a formarse en su mente, ¡y saliendo ya por sus orejas!, el moreno abrió todos y cada uno de los cajones y armarios que pertenecían a su compañera. En todos y cada uno de ellos había un sobre idéntico. Espera un momento... ¿quién coño era Andrew Kirke y por qué narices había un sobre con su nombre en la mesilla de la pelirroja? El pensamiento pronto dio lugar a otro más importante al abrir Blaise el segundo cajón de dicha mesilla ¡Allí estaba la prueba de su amenaza!... digo, posdata. Varios frascos que alguna vez contuvieron algún tipo de líquido cristalino.

Volvió a por sus pantalones de pijama y se los enfundó cual guantes.

En esa guisa habría encontrado Ginny Weasley al morocho si hubiera abierto la puerta del baño. Enfundado con unos pantalones de pijama y hurgando en sus pertenencias mientras mascullaba y soltaba tacos intentando atrapar unos papeles y echándolos al fuego encendido. Y en esa guisa se habría visto descubierto Blaise Zabini.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Ginny no abrió la puerta. Y, por lo tanto, no lo encontró peleando con los papelitos que se escurrían de sus manos enfundadas en los pantalones.

Y fue entonces, después de haber quemado los dichosos sobres con sus respectivas cartas cuando Blaise recordó su maligno plan para molestar a cierta pelirroja que aun seguía en el baño. Inocente ella. _El plan mejor trazado,_ pensaba Blaise mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—**Esta me la pagas, pelirroja.** —y con todo dicho, ¡y nada pensado!, Blaise abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

La victoriosa carcajada de la pelirroja apenas se escuchó, acallada entre el bramido de un león, el rugido del viento y el furioso grito de un dragón hambriento. Del susto, Blaise se cayó al suelo de culo con muy poca gracia.

— **¿Qué cojones es eso?** —chilló asustado levantándose, ¡ahora sí!, con la gracia de un felino. Un felino con los pelos de punta, el rabo erizado y el bufido atorado en su garganta.

—**Es un arma muggle. **—respondió la pelirroja señalando lo que llevaba en la mano mientras el terrible sonido cesaba.

Y entonces lo apuntó con la cosa que tenía en la mano. Y Blaise recordó lo que pasaría si no la encontraba desnuda y en la ducha. Tragó grueso. La leona estaba vestida, furiosa y con una cosa muggle, ¡que decía ser un arma! Blaise estaba muerto, castrado no.

Blaise estaba muerto.

—**Zabini**. —ronroneó ella mientras seguía apuntándolo con el aparato—. **¿Acaso no dijiste que no mirarías?**

—**No veo nada. Estas vestida.** —respondió el moreno en modo automático, intentando sonar tranquilo. Pero sin despegar los ojos de la cosa muggle.

—**Ya… ¿Sabes qué es esto?** —Ginny cambió de tema mientras él negaba.

La pelirroja apretó un botoncito del aparato y el estruendo volvió a brotar, presumiblemente, de lo que tenía ella en la mano. Blaise volvió a tragar pesado.

—**Esto se llama** _**secador**_ **y puede producirte una terrible enfermedad muggle que no tiene cura si te apunto con él durante un minuto. Asique… ¡CORRE!**

Y corrió. Con sus piernas entrenadas por el quidditch voló, más que corrió, fuera del baño. Lástima que se topara con la puerta de bruces. Lástima que no pudiera abrirla.

Pero, ahh, suerte del desafortunado que en ese mismo momento Albus Dumbledore había decidido investigar cómo se encontraban sus alumnos. Suerte de Blaise que la puerta se abrió cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de vivir un día más. Suerte del moreno que corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, que lo hacía. Suerte de Albus que pudo escuchar la estridente risa de la pelirroja tras lo acontecido. Suerte tuya que pudiste leerlo y reír con él.

Y ahora, ¿de quién fue realmente el plan mejor trazado?

* * *

**_Finite!_**

**IMPORTANTE! HAN ROBADO TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FANFICTION Y LAS HAN COPIADO (PERFILES, COMENTARIOS, TODO) EN OTRAS PÁGINAS. NO SÓLO HAN ROBADO PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL SINO QUE, ADEMÁS, SACAN BENEFICIOS CON LA PUBLICIDAD QUE TIENEN. AQUÍ VIENE CÓMO DENUNCIAR** (sin los espacios),** POR FAVOR HACERLO.**

: / / pearwaldorf . tumblr post/138932584367/all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (ha que añadir http al principio)

Bueno, poco más hay que decir. Salvo, quizás, que esta escena pertenece a un long-fic que estoy escribiendo, Convivencia Principesca. Eso sí, modificada.

Por lo demás, ideas, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, críticas... estoy a un review de distancia :)


End file.
